Attention Chien Méchant !
by Ygrec
Summary: Après tout ce temps passé à l'observer de loin sur le banc de touche, le voir d'aussi près fit frémir Akio. Il se sentait comme un naufragé qui appercevait enfin un bateau au loin, après des mois à scruter l'horizon. Un sentiment soudain d'espoir et de résignation mélangé. OS, KdFd, lemon, "ne vous fiez pas aux résumés, c'est comme les couvertures de livres !"


Attention, chien méchant

«Killer Fields !»

Le ballon tangua de puissance et fonça droit vers les filets. Mais au dernier moment, il devia et passa largement au dessus du but. Les deux garçons aterrirent et Fudo jura.

«Ça a encore échoué.» marmona Kido.

«Raaah, on y arrivera jamais ou quoi ?!»

Kido se redressa et se contenta de regarder les filets. Ce qui cloche... Fudo s'était assis par terre et s'était également mis à fixer le but. Leur technique aurait dut marcher.

«On recommence.» murmura Kido.

«Non.»

Le milieu centre se tourna vers son interlocuteur et fronça les sourcils.

«Pardon ?»

Fudo parut agacé et plongea son regard glacé dans les verres teintés des lunettes de Kido.

«A quoi ça servirait de recommencer ? On aura juste le même résultat.»

«Tu es pessimiste...»

«Nan, j'suis réaliste.»

Kido soupira. Il resta à fixer le ballon, à quelques mètres de là. Fudo jeta un regard discret vers lui. Et maintenant ? Kido allait partir. Fudo baissa les yeux. Quel idiot...

«Tu sais ce qui cloche pas vrai ?»

Fudo releva la tête, surpris.

«Pas toi ?» répondit-il sans vraiment réfléchir.

Le numéro 14 fit quelques pas vers lui et s'assit sur le terrain poussièreux, à ses côtés. Fudo rosit et détourna le regard pour le cacher. Les deux joueurs fixèrent le but en silence.

Le vent dans les arbres chuchotait et la brise vint caresser leurs cheveux. La nuit était déjà bien présente, la lune dominant le ciel nocturne parsemé d'étoiles.

«Le ciel vu de cette île est incroyable... On dirait presque celui qu'on voit depuis la tour Inazuma.» murmura Kido.

Fudo leva doucement les yeux vers son coéquipier et se demanda ce qu'il devait répondre à ça. Il n'avait pas vécu longtemps à Inazuma, juste pendant les selections asiatiques. Il connaissait de nom la fameuse Tour de Fer, le parc, le restaurant de nouilles de Hibiki-san. Mais il n'y était jamais allé. Peut-être que Kido parlait pour lui-même. Fudo se mordilla discrètement la lèvre inférieure. Peut-être que ce ciel cobalt avait réveillé de bons souvenirs chez le milieu centre. Des souvenirs de quand il n'était pas là.

«Fudo, je sais.»

«Quoi ?»

Autant Fudo pouvait comprendre certaines idées de Kido rien qu'en croisant son regard (après tout, ils avaient la même logique), autant certaines pensées restaient pour lui un mystère total. Kido lui sourit.

«Je sais ce que c'est, être rejeté...»

Fudo ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de cligner des yeux et de ramener ses jambes près de son torse.

«Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?» fit-il si bas que Kido ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte qu'il lui parlait.

«Je ne suis pas un membre, à la base.»

Le numéro 8 ne réagit pas. Il le savait, ça. Kido avait été le capitaine de Teikoku, comme lui, et avait rejoind l'équipe Raimon. Mais ce qu'il ignorait jusque là, c'est que Kido aussi avait été rejeté. Vu comme ça, il semblait tellement soudé à l'équipe que c'était difficile de l'imaginer isolé.

«Quand je me suis présenté à l'équipe, Endo m'a souhaité la bienvenue. Et Goenji avait suffisament confiance en Endo pour m'accorder la sienne. Mais les autres m'ont superbement ignoré.»

«Sérieusement ?»

Kido hocha la tête, un sourire mélancolique au lèvres.

«Le premier match que j'ai joué à leurs côté a été un vrai désastre. J'ai rapidement trouvé les failles du jeu adverse mais personne n'écoutait mes directives.»

Fudo, lui, écoutait silencieusement son interlocuteur. Alors lui aussi... Pendant un moment, il n'avait eut pour ami qu'Endo et le ballon dans l'équipe ?

«Etre un méchant, à la base, et intégrer cette équipe, je sais à quel point c'est dur. Je devrai être le mieux placé pour te comprendre et savoir ce que tu endures. Et peut-être que si je me faisais violence, j'y parviendrais encore d'avantage... Cependant, je n'y arrive pas.» murmura le chatain.

Toute trace de sourire avait disparu de son visage et il fixait le sol, comme s'il avait honte de l'admettre.

«Malgré tout ce qu'on pourrait nous trouver en commun toi et moi, je...»

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Alors c'était vraiment ça ? Il avait honte... De ne pas réussir à prendre sur lui... Fudo sourit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

«Tu n'arrives définitivement pas à me faire confiance, hé ?»

Kido hocha légèrement la tête, n'osant pas regarder son vis-à-vis dans les yeux. Fudo ferma les yeux et murmura:

«Tu penses que c'est pour ça que notre technique n'aboutit pas, n'est-ce pas ?»

«Oui...»

Fudo regarda le ciel. C'est vrai, il était magnifique ce soir. Il se pencha en arrière.

«Je m'en fous.»

Kido lui lança un regard interrogatif.

«Je veux dire, je ne t'en veux pas. La confiance, en général, ce n'est pas quelque chose que les gens m'accordent au premier coup d'oeil.»

Le vent vint ébouriffer ses cheveux et il sourit, sous les yeux ébahis de Kido.

«Dans un an ou deux, peut-être, tu ne te méfieras plus de moi.»

«Un an ou deux ? Avant j'espère.» marmona le milieu centre. «J'aimerai que notre technique fonctionne rapidement.»

«Notre technique ne dépend pas de notre confiance mutuelle.»

Kido ouvrit grand ses yeux et sembla sur le point de répliquer mais Fudo se pencha vers lui, souriant étrangement.

«Mais...»

«Notre technique dépend d'un sentiment que nous sommes tous les deux capables de ressentir. Quelque chose qui se compose bien de la confiance mais aussi de tellement d'autres choses... Qui font la différence.»

«Un...?»

«Tu ne vois vraiment pas de quel sentiment je parle ?»

Fudo le fixait, maintenant sérieux, les sourcils froncés et ses yeux gris étincelants d'impatience. Un sentiment ? Mais... Que pouvaient-ils ressentir l'un pour l'autre qui puisse surpasser la méfiance ? Il ne se haissaient pas... Enfin pas qu'il sache ? Kido réflèchissait à toute allure. Soudain, Fudo soupira d'un air agacé et s'avança vers le 14 d'Inazuma Japan:

«Enlève tes lunettes, je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, c'est frustrant !»

Kido sursauta. Hein, ses lunettes ? Sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, Kido obéit. Il retira ses lunettes sans broncher et fixa l'autre joueur. Qui semblait s'être figé.

Fudo tentait de ne pas se noyer dans ces yeux rouges incroyablement profonds. Bon sang, il savait à présent pourquoi Kido portait des lunettes. C'était une question de santé publique.

«Tu préfères comme ça ?»

Fudo mit un temps à réagir.

«... Tu veux pas détacher tes cheveux pour voir ?» osa le numéro 8.

Cette fois, le milieu fronça le sourcils et secoua la tête. Fallait pas pousser non plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, la simple vision de ses yeux valait le coup d'oeil.

«Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.» déclara Kido alors qu'une étincelle traversait ses yeux rubis.

«Tu ne vois pas ou bien tu ignores ?»

Kido tressaillit et une nouvelle étincelle passa dans ses iris. La deuxième raison qui poussait Kido à mettre des lunettes: sans ça, on lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Et là, il était tout simplement perplexe.

«Ce qui nous manque est peut-être quelque part au fond de moi.. Cependant, je n'arrive pas à le trouver.»

«C'est donc ça ?»

Au moins il se rendait compte que quelque chose manquait à notre combinaison, et que cette chose ne venait pas seulement du manque de confiance.

Il savait au fond de lui qu'il connaissait ce sentiment..

«Tu veux bien m'aider ?» murmura Kido en plongeant son regard écarlate dans les pupilles glaciales de son vis-à-vis.

Pupilles glaciales qui contrastait fortement avec le rouge qui était venu se balader sur ses joues lorsque Kido l'avait regardé. C'était simple. Ce regard pourrait provoquer un incendie, il en était certain.

«Tu veux que je t'aide ?»

Kido hocha la tête.

«Mais.. Co..Comment ?»

«Tu as l'air de bien connaître ce sentiment, toi. Tu veux bien me le montrer ?»

Akio déglutit. Oh putain. Il le faisait exprès. Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place.

«Tu es sûr ?»

«Ca a l'air dangereux, à voir ta tête !» sourit le 14 .

«Ça l'est pour moi...»

Kido plongea à nouveau ses rubis d'yeux dans le regard d'Akio, qui détourna presque instantanément le regard.

«Je te protègerai... Si tu as peur.» rigola Kido.

Pendant un instant, Akio se demanda si Kido se payait sa tronche ou si cette phrase était tout aussi innocente que celui qui l'avait prononcée.

«Très bien. Donne-moi tes mains.»

«Mes mains ? Pourquoi ?»

«Pour éviter que tu me pousses.»

«Alors c'est vraiment dangereux pour toi ?»

«J'aurai plus peur pour toi à ta place.»

Fudo approcha son visage. Kido le fixait sans broncher, probablement curieux de voir ce qu'il allait faire.

Après tout ce temps passé à l'observer de loin sur le banc de touche, le voir d'aussi près fit frémir Akio. Il se sentait comme un naufragé qui appercevait enfin un bateau au loin, après des mois à scruter l'horizon. Un sentiment soudain d'espoir et de résignation mélangé. Tout comme le naufragé comprend vite que le navire est trop loin pour le voir, le numéro 8 se rendit vite compte que cette fascination n'était pas partagée, et que si il pouvait voir Kido d'aussi près aujourd'hui c'était rien que pour trouver ce qui manquait à leur super technique, et en aucun cas parce qu'ils s'appréciaient mutuellement.

«Hem... Fudo ?» fit Kido, tirant le susnommé de ses pensées.

«Hm ?»

«Tu me le montres, ce sentiment ?»

«... Oui.»

Kido le regardait d'un air déterminé. Non, vraiment, Fudo ne pouvait pas briser cet instant. Il avait tellement rêvé de tenir dans ses mains les doigts fins du stratège (dans d'autre circonstances bien sûr) qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à tout briser maintenant. Il devait gagner du temps.

«Pourquoi tu veux tellement que notre technique fonctionne ?»

«Ca parait évident.» répondit Kido en haussant les épaules. «L'équipe a besoin de nouveaux tirs puissants. Des tirs que nos adversaires ne connaissent pas encore, et qui pourront nous donner l'avantage.»

«A conditions que j'entre sur le terrain...»

«C'est toi qui m'a proposé de mettre au point cette technique. J'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée et je t'ai suivi. A nous deux, je pensais que nous n'aurions aucun mal à la réussir.»

«Comme tu vois c'est raté.»

«Pas encore. On ne saura pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas montré ce qui pourrait clocher.»

Il paraissait agacé. En même temps, Fudo tentait vraiment de faire trainer les choses en longueur et le milieu centre semblait s'impatienter.

Il ne pouvait désormais plus rien faire pour reculer cet instant. Il allait devoir le faire, l'embrasser un court moment avant d'être brutalement rejeté et de le regarder s'éloigner d'une démarche couroucée. C'était tellement probable que la scène lui semblait réelle.

Akio inspira profondément. Kido le fixa un instant de son regard perçant avant de fermer les yeux, un imperceptible sourire aux lèvres.

«Je suis prêt.» fit-il.

Fudo se pencha. Doucement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente contre les siennes les lévres chaudes de Kido. Il aurait voulu arrêter le temps, ne serait-ce qu'un petit moment, pour savourer ce baiser chaste qu'il voyait dans ses rêves, un baiser qui précédait tellement d'autres choses...

Fudo se laissa emporter. Sans faire attention à la réaction de son vis-à vis, il força le passage des lèvres adverses avec sa langue. Il rencontra bientôt les dents de Kido, qui semblait ne pas vouloir ouvrir la machoir. Le rêve avait prit fin.

Fudo sourit légèrement et quitta les lèvres défendues de son coéquipier, prêt à recevoir sa punition pour lui avoir volé un baiser. Il desserra son emprise sur les mains fines de Kido, qui les retira immédiatement. Et enfin, il affronta son regard.

Kido avait les yeux grands ouverts, brillants de surprise. Ses joues étaient roses et sa bouche entrouverte. Il cligna des yeux. En réalité, Fudo s'était préparé à devoir croiser un regard outré, dégouté, horrifié. Mais un regard comme celui que Kido avait à l'instant...

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lumière que Fudo ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

«C'est ça qui manque à Killer Fields ?»

Fudo hocha la tête.

«Je comprends.»

Soit Kido était beaucoup plus tolérant que ce que Fudo avait prévu, soit il avait une capacité incroyable à prendre sur lui.

Mais Fudo fut bientôt dans l'obligation de revoir ce qu'il savait de Kido car il brisa toutes les possibilités que le 8 avait imaginé. Kido prit son menton entre son pouce et son index et le releva vers lui. Après un coup d'oeil mystérieux vers le remplaçant, il plaça à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Fudo ouvrit de grands yeux, figé de surprise. Est-ce que Kido... Était en train de l'embrasser ? Il sentit la langue chaude et humide de son vis-à-vis sur ses lèvres et lui céda instantanément le passage. Il ferma les yeux sans réfléchir, décidant de profiter plutôt de ce moment. Quoi qu'il se soit passé dans la tête du milieu de terrain, c'était tout bénef' pour Fudo. Le baiser se fit plus langoureux et arracha même un soupir d'aise au chatain.

La main droite de Fudo se risqua à se perdre dans les cheveux de Kido pour approfondir le baiser.

Leurs langues s'entrelaçaient lascivement.

Et lorsqu'enfin, ils durent se séparer, ils se fixèrent un long moment, essouflé, mêlant leurs respirations saccadées.

«Et maintenant, ça devrait fonctionner hein ?» murmura Kido.

Fudo hocha la tête, encore trop sonné par le baiser pour faire autre chose. Kido se releva et tandis une main vers son coéquipier, qui la saisit sans vraiment réfléchir. Ils se remirent en position de tir.

«Killer Fields !»

Le ballon vrilla et fonça vers le but avant de dévier définitivement et de rater les filets. Kido resta debout à fixer le goal sans vraiment le voir. En vérité, ni lui ni Fudo n'avait réellement été impliqué dans ce tir, encore trop sous l'emprise des sensations du baiser. Kido se tourna vers son partenaire, qui lui lança un regard perplexe.

«C'était pas assez...»

Fudo ne comprit pas tout de suite le sens de cette phrase. Il dut attendre d'être à nouveau sous le joug des lèvres ardentes de Kido pour saisir. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise lorsqu'il sentit les doigts fins de son partenaire passer sous son maillot de l'équipe et venir caresser les délicates zones de chair qui lui servaient de tétons. Kido ne voulait tout de même pas... Le stratège attitré lui fit comprendre que si, il voulait, en attirant le corps de Fudo contre le sien. Le brun laissa échapper un couinement qu'il regretta aussitôt qu'il entendit le rire moqueur du 14. Les rêves de Fudo se réalisaient. Mais.. Sur un terrain de foot ? C'était légèrement éxagéré.

Il repoussa légèrement le chatain pour lui faire remarquer qu'un sol de terre poussièreux n'était un endroit approprié à une partie de jambes en l'air. Mais il croisa le regard de Kido et plus rien ne put franchir ses lèvres.

Il avait les yeux rouges éclatants et une flamme de désir semblait consummer ses pupilles.

«Ce sera peut-être mieux cette fois ?» fit-il d'une voix rauque et s'éloignant du corps de Fudo.

Il lui fit signe de se mettre en place, ce que le 8 fit difficilement, tremblant d'éxcitation et de frustration à l'idée que Kido veuille encore réussir ce foutu Killer Fields.

«Killer Fields !»

Cette fois, le ballon tourna sur lui-même un instant et traça vers les filets. La puissance était telle qu'elle soulevait la poussière du terrain sur son passage. Elle atteint les filets mais tapa magnigiquement dans la barre transversale. Kido poussa un juron et Fudo le fixa, surpris; il n'avait jamais vu Kido dans cet état, le rouge aux joues, les lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux brulants.

«Encore, Fudo !»

Le brun était sur le point d'obéir et de se remettre en place pour la technique lorsque Kido se jeta sur lui, le plaquant au sol tout en dévorant ses lèvres sauvagement. Fudo s'agrippa à sa cape sous le coup de la surprise et faillit sauter au plafond lorsqu'il sentit la main froide de Kido passer sous son short de sport et glisser sur ses cuisses. Il se trouva bientôt jambes nues, un simple boxer noir collant encore ses hanches et le haut du maillot d'Inazuma Japan remonté pour laisser ses tétons libres d'accès. Fudo reprit un instant ses esprits. Que pensait-il pouvoir faire ?! Si Kido Yuuto avait décidé de déshabiller Fudo Akio, alors Fudo Akio déshabillerai également Kido Yuuto.

Sur ces pensées, il défit le nœud de la cape de Kido et la prit vers lui pour mordre dedans. Plutôt mordre dans du tissus que de gémir, foi de Fudoooo...

«Han !»

Ca lui avait échappé ! Il lança un regard meurtrier à Kido, qui lui adressa un sourire carnivore. Alors comme ça, Fudo était sensible du nombril ? Voilà qui était bon à savoir... Il se pencha et vint titiller le creux avec sa langue, ce qui arracha un nouveau cri de plaisir à Fudo.

Fudo qui crit de plaisir, c'était bon. Fudo qui se retenait de crier de plaisir était carrément jouissif.

Mais contre toute attente, il se leva à nouveau et se mit face au but. Fudo se mit debout lui aussi. Il était complètement débraillé: ses cheveux en pagaille, ses joue rouges de gêne, ses lèvres entrouvertes et luisantes de salive, les jambes et ses pieds nus dans la poussière du terrain...

«Allez Fudo !»

Kido se mit en position pour le Killer Fields. Il était sur le point de démarrer lorsqu'il sentit la main tremblante de son coéquipier agripper son poignet. Il se tourna vers lui et comprit à son regard courroucé que quelque chose n'allait pas.

«Arrête ! Arrête, oublie le Killer Fields un peu !»

«Quoi ?»

«Mais fini ce que t'as commencé, bordel, arrête le foot et prends-moi maintenant !»

Fudo était définitivement dépassé. Pour crier un truc de ce genre avec tout le sérieux du monde, c'est qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

«Quoi, maintenant ? Mais on est en plein entrainement...» fit innocement le milieu de terrain.

Oh allez, quoi, il avait bien le droit de s'amuser un peu non ? Et puis, pousser Fudo à le supplier ferait un bien fou à son égo.

«Tu te fous de moi !»

Fudo avait vraiment l'air en colère. Il serra les poings et grogna.

«Si tu ne veux pas le faire, je suis sûr que d'autres dans l'équipe seraient prêts à m'accueillir les bras ouverts !» s'écria-t-il d'un air provoquant.

Evidemment. Dans cet état, rares étaient ceux qui auraient put résister. D'ailleurs, à par Goenji et Endo, il ne voyait pas grand monde qui refuserait _d'aider_ Fudo s'il se présentait ainsi. Sakuma le ferait sans hésiter, Kazemaru probablement aussi. Même Kudo aurait probablement un mal fou à lui résister.

Pourtant, Kido sourit. Fudo n'en ferait rien. C'était lui qu'il voulait, et personne d'autre. Il patienterait encore des heures s'il le fallait, parce que Kido était le seul qu'il désirait. Mais le milieu n'était pas cruel. Il allait exhausser le souhait de Fudo.

«Déshabille-toi.»

Il vit Fudo déglutir puis obéir. Il se pencha pour retirer son boxer. Il se redressa ensuite et fixa Kido. Son haut de maillot descendait suffisament bas pour cacher son sexe et Fudo semblait rechigner à l'enlever. Kido sourit et s'approcha. Pour l'encourager, il retira son propre haut.

Fudo fixa le torse de son coéquipier et frissona. Il est était finement musclé et semblait doux au toucher. Oh oui, si doux... Le garçon aux dread locks s'approcha encore, jusqu'à pouvoir frôler le corps de Fudo du sien, et détacha ses cheveux.

Il prit sa cape dans ses mains et l'utilisa pour ramener les hanches de Fudo contre les siennes. Même à travers le short, Kido sentait la chaleur de son coéquipier et son membre collé contre sa jambe lui arracha un sourire carnassier.

Fudo rougis et cria de surprise lorsque Kido le poussa vers l'arrière. Il aterrit en douceur sur la cape de Kido, qui était étendue sous lui. A présent, peu lui importait ou ils le faisaient, du moment qu'ils le faisaient - bordel, cette excitation était insupportable. Et Fudo était tellement à bout que le terrain froid et sableux sur lequel il était tombé lui semblait bien assez moelleux pour une partie de jambes en l'air. Kido se mit à quatre pattes sur le 8, qui déglutit. Il sentit les mains du stratège attitré sur son ventre remonter le long de son buste et sa langue venir chatouiller ses tétons durcis.

Fudo fronça les sourcils. De ses mains tremblantes d'excitation, il baissa le short de son coéquipier et retint son soufle en sondant la taille de son erection sous son boxer. Ça avait l'air... Tellement... Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en imaginant 'ça' en lui et fut frappé par la réalité. Après ce coup, Kido le laisserai tomber. Il en était certain.

Non non non, il ne pouvait pas laisser s'échapper Kido. Surtout pas après l'avoir touché, vu de si près...

Il devait faire de ce plan cul le meilleur que Kido n'ait jamais eut. Et pour ça, il devait aller au delà de ses limites d'honneur.

«Kido-kun...» murmura-t-il le plus sensuellement possible.

Fudo avait cotoyé suffisament de dominé et avait été suffisament dominant pour savoir ce qui pourrait exciter au mieux Kido.

Et cela semblait marcher. La respiration de Kido s'accélèra et ses caresses devinrent plus rapides. Fudo se redressa. Il retira son maillot avec souplesse, exhibant au regard brulant de Kido son torse d'une blancheur onctueuse et ses muscles subtilement taillés. Il se pencha vers le milieu et effleura ses lèvres avant de lêcher avidement sa joue. Il se rallongea et poussa volontairement un gémissement liscencieux; il écarta les jambes et se cambra, près à accueillir l'autre joueur.

«..Ahh.. J'en peux plus... Kido-kun...» chuchota-t-il, le rouge aux joues.

«Je vais arranger ça Fudo...» grogna le susnommé en se penchant sur son coéquipier d'un air menaçant.

Il prit violemment les lèvres de Fudo, les mordit au passage, tandis que ses mains descendaient saisir ses hanches.

Fudo grogna de concupiscence et utilisa ses propres mains pour baisser le pantalon et le boxer de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier soupira lorsqu'il sentit son membre enfin délivré de sa prison de tissu. Il devait bien l'admettre, Fudo était bien plus bandant que ce qu'il avait prévu. Il frotta son sexe contre l'intimité rougie du brun, qui gémit et se tendit pour sentir son torse brûlant contre le sien.

Le remplaçant sentit la langue adverse quitter sa bouche et rouvrit les yeux, perplexe. Kido le fixait, la respiration aussi saccadée que la sienne, une lueur d'hésitation traversant ses prunelles.

«Et maintenant... Tu veux... A sec ?» souffla-t-il doucement.

Fudo rougit -c'était pas un truc à dire comme ça, merde !- et tenta de rassembler ses idées éparpillées. A sec, c'était mauvais pour lui, la douleur étant déjà suffisament puissante lorsqu'il était préparé, il n'osait pas imaginer sans lubrifiant... Mais d'un autre côté, la préparation serait probablement de la torture pour Kido, qui devrait à regret faire bouger ses doigts avant sa queue -et ça, c'était suffisant pour qu'il se lasse de lui dès la 1e fois.

Cette intense réflexion se déroula en moins d'une seconde dans la tête de Akio, qui tenta de répondre le plus naturellement possible:

«Je m'en fous...»

Il avait espèré avoir répondu de la voix lassive et sarcastique qui le caractérisait mais cet espoir vola en éclat en même temps qu'un sourire apparu sur les lèvres du premier stratège d'Inazuma Japan. Un sourire amusé et animal.

«Tu me prends pour qui... Fudo ?»

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et plissa ses yeux rubis perçants.

«Tu me crois...»

Il caressa à nouveau l'antre du brun avec son membre érigé et lâcha un soupir grave en se gorgeant de ses couinements d'impatience.

«.. Capable de...»

Il s'interrompit une fois encore alors qu'il effleurait l'érection de Fudo du bout des doigts et qu'il souriait d'une satisfaction perverse en entendant ses haletements dociles.

« De... Te lâcher après ce coup...?» acheva-t-il en passant sa langue chaude su ses lèvres impatientes.

Il vit Fudo déglutir discrètement -mais pas assez pour le génie de l'observation qu'il était- et le fixer dans les yeux, sans sourciller. Il sonda son regard. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait, Fudo faisait de son mieux depuis le début pour qu'il prenne son pied, négligent si besoin son propre bien-être.

Kido fit la moue. Comment le 8 avait put venir à croire que c'était son genre, les aventures d'une nuit ?

«Arrête de réfléchir à tort... Et profite..!»

Sur ces mots, il attrapa agilement une petite bouteille d'huile de massage dans sa poche de pantalon et s'enduit le sexe avec. Il essuya ses mains légèrement couverte du reste de l'huile sur le torse de son partenaire, titillant ses tétons. Akio étouffa un gémissement de surprise et passa instinctivement ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire. De sa main droite, Kido agrippa sa jambe nue et la maintint en place afin de pouvoir le pénètrer sans problème. Le brun ferma les yeux et se mordilla la lèvre inférieur par impatience -ou par apréhension, mais ça, il l'ignorait.

Il entendit un soupir rauque et sentit que Kido s'enfonçait en lui. Il le fit pourtant progressivement, comme pour le ménager; il n'entra pas entier, laissant le temps à Fudo de s'habituer.

Lorsqu'il imprima un premier mouvement, Fudo grimaça. Il avait fermé les yeux et refusait de laisser ne serait-ce qu'une larme couler sur sa joue.

Kido, pas plus que tous ceux qui l'avaient précédé, ne le verrait pas pleurer. Il sentait le regard brûlant de Kido posé sur son visage et détourna la tête en gémissant de gêne. Il crut entendre le chatain rire mais il n'en était pas certain. Kido poursuivit ce qu'il avait commencé. Il bougea encore et encore et le brun serra les dents...

Jusqu'à ce qu'il touche ce point.

Fudo rouvrit soudainement les yeux, planta ses ongles dans le dos de son dominant, et poussa un couinement qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de retenir.

_Rapide ! _pensa le remplaçant tandis qu'il ressentait un plaisir inouie électriser ses entrailles. Pour avoir trouvé l'angle de sa prostate aussi vite, Kido devait avoir une expériense non néglageable... Il se reprit -enfin, il fit de son mieux pour- et relâcha la pression de ses ongles.

Le 14 bougeait, le rythme s'accéléra et les soupirs se changèrent bientôt en grognements de plaisir et en geignements lascifs. Le brun cessa peu à peu de ressentir la douleur, seul le plaisir le submergeait, plus puissant à chaque coup de bassin. Il enroula ses jambes autour de la tailles de Kido et se mit inconsciemment à accompagner ses mouvements avec ses hanches.

Il gémit son prénom le plus discrètement possible, comme un mot qui lui avait échappé:

«Aahh.. Hh... Yuu..to...aahhh...»

Un chuchotement, rien de plus. Kido lui lêcha avidement les lèvres et l'embrassa passionément, laissant un gémissement de luxure glisser de sa bouche à celle de Fudo. Et il se mit à caresser son sexe délaissé, en cadence, arrachant un grognement de plaisir brut au brun.

Leurs gémissements se mêlèrent petit à petit, les mouvements de Kido se firent plus erratiques et les siens plus profonds. Alors qu'il atteignait l'apogé de son plaisir, il en voulait toujours plus.. Plus... Plus...

«... Hmmh... Ahh.. Hh.. Hfmm.. Ahh.. AAHHHN !»

Il jouit en étouffant un cri dans l'épaule protectrice du milieu de terrain, refermant ses bras autour de son cou comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Kido le suivit de prêt, poussant un dernier râle de plaisir au creux de son oreille.

Il reprit son souffle doucement, et finit par se retirer de Fudo. Il s'assit sur ses talons, haletant encore, et essuya de sa main paresseuse un filet de bave qui coulait de ses lèvres brûlantes. Son regard sanguin encore voilé de jouissance se posa sur Fudo.

Le brun était allongé sur le dos, en sueur, les bras mollement étalés de part et d'autre de sa tête. Son torse se soulevait encore rapidement, et sa bouche ouverte l'aidait à reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux gris fixait le ciel sans réellement le voir, son esprit encore immergé dans le plaisir. Ses joues roses et la salive brillante sur ses lèvre lui donnait un air terriblement sexy.

Kido sourit. Ah, ce type... Il remonta son pantalon et son boxer du mieux qu'il put, les mains encore tremblante de plaisir, et s'assit délicatement à côté de son coéquipier.

«Alors ?»

«Je...»

Fudo cligna des yeux et ferma la bouche. Il semblait s'être reconnecté à la réalité et comtemplait à présent les étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel.

«Je viens de me faire baiser par mon coéquipier au milieu du terrain de foot dur et poussièreux, en plein entrainement, et tu me dis "alors" ?»

Le numéro 8 vit Kido sourire. C'est vrai quoi, comme si ils avaient eut besoin d'un lit et d'un contexte pour aimer le sexe ensemble ?

«... J'ai jamais été aussi bien pris de ma vie.» murmura Fudo, sans l'ombre d'un sarcasme cette fois.

«Hmm, mais si tu me dis ça maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu diras la prochaine fois ?»

Fudo cligna des yeux, se demandant s'il avait mal entendu. La prochaine fois ?

Kido lui adressa un sourire satisfait. Il se pencha et embrassa paresseusement -presque tendrement- les lèvres de Fudo.

«Maintenant que je t'ai eut une fois, je ne te lâcherai pas avant un petit moment...» chuchota-t-il d'un ton amusé.

Fudo sourit en retour -le rouge aux joues.

«Attention... Je mords.»

Kido lacha un petit rire amusé. Fudo quant à lui, se redressa. Il grimaça en s'asseyant, son postérieur douleureux, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux désordonnés et baissa les yeux vers son torse. Sa semence coulait le long de ses abdos. Soudain, Kido s'approcha de lui à quatre pattes et se positionna à califourchon sur lui. Il lui lança un regard amusé et se pencha pour lêcher le sperm qui tachait son torse. Sa langue chaude et humide entra en contact avec la peau tiède de Fudo, qui frissona.

Rien que ça, c'était... Hmmm...

Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et soupira. Sérieusement, ce type savait vraiment bien utiliser sa langue.

Kido se redressa une fois son ouvrage achevé et se mit sur les genoux pour contempler le beau suçon qu'il avait laissé sur les pectoraux du remplaçant.

Puis il lui tendit son haut de maillot, et le brun le saisit en le remerciant vaguement.

Il l'enfila sous le regard attentif de son comparse. Et maintenant ?

Est-ce que... Kido allait partir ? Ou lui ? Chacun dans sa chambre... Même après ça ? Il se contenta de lever les yeux vers Kido. Il croisa son regard rubis et vit son expression incertaine.

Finalement, le milieu centre d'Inazuma Japan se leva et revêtit également son haut. Il souleva ses cheveux pour refaire sa queue de cheval. Fudo attrapa son boxer et son short, les enfila en grimaçant -heureusement qu'il était remplaçant parce qu'il ne pourrait probablement pas jouer correctement avant quelques temps- et fit de même pour ses chaussures.

Kido lui tendit la main et il la saisit sans broncher. Une fois debout, il tituba un peu et se redressa convenablement comme si de rien n'était. Il allait s'éloigner lorsque Kido lui rattrapa le poignet et le tira vers lui.

Il l'embrassa doucement -Fudo n'osa pas penser 'tendrement'. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles et le 14 caressa la joue de son vis-à-vis en collant son front au sien.

«C'est pas là que t'es censé dire "je t'aime" ?» souffla-t-il, les yeux mi-clos.

«Tss.» siffla Fudo.

Lui, dire "je t'aime" ? Jamais.

Il se décolla de son comparse et s'éloigna à petits pas, sentant son regard vif dans son dos. Puis il finit par se tourner quelques mètres plus loin, pour le regarder.

«Mais je te préviens, Kido; quand je mords, je ne desserre pas la mâchoire si facilement.»

Il vit son comparse sourire de loin et sourit lui aussi avant de reprendre:

«Je fais partie de ces chiens méchants qui s'attachent très vite à leurs jouets...»

Et il partit.

Sur le terrain, Kido lâcha un rire amusé et attendris. Venant de Fudo, ça valait bien une déclaration d'amour, non ?

«Fudo ?»

L'interpellé se tourna vers la voix.

«Ah, Endo...»

«Tu n'arrives pas à dormir toi non plus ?» s'inquièta le capitaine.

«Si si.»

Le gardien sourit d'un air rassuré. Fudo allait s'éloigner en direction de sa chambre pour prendre un repos bien mérité -après tout, il avait passé la soirée à s'entraîner et accessoirement, à se faire sauter par Kido- lorsque Endo l'interpella à nouveau.

«Quoi ?»

«Pourquoi tu portes le maillot de Kido ?»

«Hein ?»

Fudo aperçut brièvement son reflet sur la vitre de la fenêtre du couloir. Son maillot portait le numéro 14.

Merde.

«PAUSE ! Venez boire un coup les gars !»

Les manageuses avaient apporté de la citronade. Les joueurs s'approchèrent des bancs et se servirent, fatigués mais heureux de leurs progrès.

«Dis, Kido, je me demandais...»

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sakuma ?»

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs sembla hésiter mais finit par reprendre la parole:

«Pourquoi tu n'as pas ta cape aujourd'hui ?»

«Ah ça...?»

Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il lança un coup d'oeil discret à Fudo, qui buvait sa citronade un peu plus loin, en discutant avec Tobitaka.

«Elle était sale.»

«Ah..»

Sakuma hocha la tête -mais son expression laissait penser qu'il avait des doutes- et s'approcha de Fuyuka pour avoir du rab de limonade.

«Ouais... Très sale.»

«Oh regardez, un chien !» s'écria Endo en se précipitant vers un gros golden pour le caresser.

«Fais attention, Endo ! C'est peut-être un chien méchant.» lança Goenji.

«Certains chiens méchants aiment bien mordre, méfie-toi.» ajouta Kido.

Il lança un regard amusé vers Fudo, qui détourna le regard en tentant de masquer ses joues rouges.

«D'ailleurs j'en connais un qu'il faut nourrir au plus vite.» murmura-t-il en souriant d'un air amusé.

Saaaluuut :p Première fanfiction publiée sur FFn ***transpire***

Et un Kido x Fudo pour la forme ! En réalité, je ne m'attends vraiment pas à ce que beaucoup de gens lisent mes fictions (sinon j'écrirai pour des shippings classiques)... Simplement, les quelques personnes qui comme moi ont déjà parcouru en soupirant parce qu'elles ne trouvaient rien sur le KdFd seront heureuses de lire mes écrits !

Bref, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu (personellement je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire).

Si jamais il y a des oublis, des fautes de frappe ou autre coquilles, merci de m'avertir, je les corrigerai dès que possible ! Parce que j'ai eut la flemme de relire mon travail alors il se peut que... -w-

Et si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas et reviewez !~~


End file.
